2008
2008 was Solia Online's first year. June *'June 19' - Solia Online grand opening as the site was adapted from TornFaun. Gold gain was temporarily turned up to five times the normal setting. *'June 19' - June Monthly Collectables released: Lunar Leader Wings and Solar Leader Wings. *'June 22' - Shop update; 25 Gold Store! opened selling Lunar and Sun sets. *'June 24' - Gold gain returned to normal. July *'July 1' - Trades released. *'July 3' - July Monthly Collectables released: Sash of Golden Leaves and Twilight Star. *'July 30' - Twilight Charity Auction began. August *'August 1' - August Monthly Collectables released: Majig-a-ma-Angry Kitty and Pandamonium. *'August 13' - New server installed to cope with higher site traffic. September *'September 1' - September Monthly Collectables released: Mask of Luna and Mask of Sol. *'September 4' - Item Update commenced, making a lot of items unisexed, and adding new items. Users were first seen to notice in this thread http://soliaonline.com/community/viewtopic.php?t=27280, even though the official update had already been up for several hours with out anyone noticing. *'September 20' - Solia Online went offline and then returned for its first major update in which the whole layout of the site among many other things were upgraded. October *'October 1' - October Monthly Collectables released: 13th Tail and Seeping Darkness. *'October 14' - Solian Idol started, requesting art entries with the chance for the winner to be a hired CG artist for Solia Online or have a set of their emoticons used on the site. First official NPC Bryan Mac Cloud introduced. *'October 15' - Snadien Jaminson introduced, opening Professor Jaminson's Lab and selling HCFR-983. *'October 17' - Accessory Shop opened with a range of new accessories. *'October 19' - New serum HCFR-1490 released. *'October 22' - New serum HCFR-2980 released. HCFR-1490 and HCFR-983 were re-pixeled. *'October 28' - New serum HCFR-3001 released. "Full Moon" to begin tonight. *'October 31' - Trick or Treat began. *'October 31' - Emoticon voting for Solian Idol began. November *'November 1' - November Monthly Collectibles released: Lunar Tail, Windflower, and November 2008 Toy Capsule. *'November 7' - Trick or Treat ended. *'November 9' - Emoticon voting for Solian Idol ended. *'November 28' - First round voting for Solian Idol began. December *'December 1' - December Monthly Collectibles released: Quartz Blade, Ruby Bolt Sword, and December 2008 Toy Capsule. The Random Event Cube was also released and Solia Online got a new Winter-themed header featuring falling snow. *'December 2' - First round voting for Solian Idol ended. *'December 16' - The Trial of Snadien Jaminson began. *'December 17' - Second round voting for Solian Idol began. *'December 22' - Solian Idol Item Contest announced. *'December 23' - Solians were able to travel to the North Pole, where Santa's helper Jim gave everybody a ticket to Workshop 42A to claim a Christmas Gift Box. *'December 25' - First round voting for Solian Idol Item Contest began. *'December 25' - Voting to decide who was guilty out of Snadien Jaminson, Dr. Emilia Astrovitch, Bill Shuman, Bryan Mac Cloud, Candice Stratus and Jim following The Trial of Snadien Jaminson began. *'December 26' - Christmas Gift Boxes able to be opened, revealing a Zombie Head and a battle between humans, zombies and ghouls in A Christmas Nightmare. Category:Announcements Category:Events Category:2008